


The softer side

by stressedlesbian



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healing, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedlesbian/pseuds/stressedlesbian
Summary: Emily Matthews is the daughter of Jeanine Matthews and she wouldn’t change it for the world, she loves her mother more than anything in the world. When Jeanine is down Emily picks her up. When Emily is down Jeanine picks her up. When life gets tough, they are always at each other’s side. Jeanine may be damaged but that doesn’t stop her daughter from always seeing her best qualities. They aren’t just mother and daughter, they are best friends.
Relationships: Jeanine Matthews/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mom!' I shouted. 

My mom is Jeanine Matthews, I used to have two - Jeanine and Carolyn, until Carolyn was murdered. I don't remember much of her, I was only 4, but I can remember what she looked like and the smile she would give me as she kissed me goodnight. For some reason that memory has always stuck with me. Mom doesn't like to talk about her, it's her way of pretending like everything is fine and that she is okay. I know she isn't though, it was a homophobic attack, something about Erudites only being together for procreation and that homosexuals went against that belief. It kills her everyday and she hasn't allowed herself to be in a relationship since. I am biologically Jeanine's daughter. She carried me and it was her egg, they used Carolyn's brother's sperm so I would still be blood related to her. I look exactly like Jeanine: same blonde hair, watery grey eyes and lips. The only difference is my nose which looks like my uncle's, I suppose it is because biologically he is my dad. We keep in touch with him, both him and my mother had a terrible loss that day after all. At first Mom was afraid that he would blame her but instead he only felt sympathy for his sister's widow. 

'Yes!' Mom shouted back, from downstairs. 

'Can you put my laptop on charge?' I asked.

'Sure!' 

My Mom wants to do everything for me. I am 11 years old and soon she will have to let go. I am not her little girl anymore after all. Although I do desire a little freedom, I don't talk to her about it. She is too delicate when it comes to parenting, she strives to be the perfect parent and since she is a single parent it makes everything a lot harder. 

After I finished studying for my upcoming test, I came down into the living room and sat with my mom. She was actually having a day off, which is extremely rare for her since she is a workaholic. She was watching TV but turned it off when she heard me coming. 

'You didn't have to turn it off, I don't mind.'

'I know but I would rather spend time with my daughter.' Mom replied, pulling me close.

I nuzzled into her, inhaling the strong scent of her perfume.

'What do you feel like doing?' She asked me.

'I don't really mind, I just finished studying for that Biology test,' Mom gave me a proud look 'so I was thinking maybe we could watch that movie that just came out.'

'Okay, that sounds great and I am proud of you for studying.'

We both smiled at each other and Mom eventually broke it by reaching for the remote and switching the TV back on. She found the movie that she knew I had been excited to watch and switched it on. It had an actress that I really liked in it and I think Mom knew that, she's a lesbian so it makes sense that she knows the signs. I wasn't 100% on my sexuality but had an inclination that I wasn't straight. I snuggled in closer to her as the movie began. 

—

When the credits began to roll Mom spoke up, 'Did you enjoy it?' 

'Yeah, it was great. What did you think?' I replied smiling.

'Yeah, it was alright. I would watch it again. You really like that red haired woman don't you.' She chuckled at herself at the end. 

'Mom!!' I whined.

'Ok, ok, I will stop.' She replied laughing even more. 

I got up, shaking my head, and walked to the kitchen. Mom followed. I opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water. Mom started making coffee. 

'So, nervous for the test tomorrow?' Mom asked.

'Sort of.' I answered, honestly.

'Don't be, you will ace it. I mean you are my daughter.' She said, jokingly.

I laughed, 'Of course, I am the daughter of the famous Jeanine Matthews after all!' 

Mom laughed and hit me lightly on the shoulder.

'In all seriousness though, I don't think you need to worry. You are a very smart girl and as a mother I could not be prouder.' There was sincerity laced in her tone.

I smiled and embraced her in a warm hug. 

'Thanks Mom.' I whispered into her shoulder. 

I am nowhere near as intelligent as my mom. Her IQ is over double what is needed to be classed as a genius. She is the smartest person to have ever lived. That being said, I am not stupid and I do fairly well in my advanced Erudite classes. 

I pulled away and let my Mom return to making her coffee, once it was done we made our way back into the living room and I flopped onto the coach. My mother tutted at my reckless behaviour as she sat with all the perfect grace and poise of an Erudite. 

'Mom?' I asked, immediately regretting it.

'Yes, dear?'

'Can I see a picture of Carolyn?' I asked quietly. 

Mom sighed, emotion washing over her. I looked at her and panicked. 

'It's fine, if it's too hard.' I reassured, taking her hand in my mine.

'No, no it's ok.' she replied, giving me a forced smile. 

She pulled out her phone and went to the folder labelled 'Carolyn' in her photos and clicked on it. She handed me her phone and I clicked on the top photo. It was a wedding photo, my moms were kissing delicately and were surrounded by flowers. Both were in beautiful white dresses. I smiled and scrolled to the next one. It was another wedding photo of them cutting the cake and grinning at each other, it was the happiest I had ever seen my mother. The next few photos were also wedding photos. 

I looked over at my mother who looked ready to cry.

'It must have been a beautiful ceremony.'

'It was.' There were now tears rolling down her cheek.

'Oh Mom!' I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into me.

'I am sorry, this is stupid.' 

My mother was always too quick to dismiss her emotions as stupid.

'No it's not.' 

Once she had stopped crying, she pulled away and I continued to go through the photos. An engagement photo of Carolyn on one knee and Jeanine with her hands covering her mouth in shock and then enough one of them kissing after Jeanine had said yes. I found a photo of them with a pregnancy test.

'Is this me?' I asked. 

My mom nodded.

'Wow.' I said in awe.

In the next photo Jeanine was now visibly pregnant and was holding a baby scan picture. Carolyn's hands were on her stomach and there was a sign in the back reading 'Its a girl!'

I swiped to the next photo, in which I was a newborn baby. Carolyn held me and was standing next to Jeanine who was in a hospital bed. Judging by Mom's tired face it was fairly soon after my birth. My other mother was grinning with happiness.

Mom chuckled 'You did me in.' 

'Sorry.' I said, laughing.

—

I saw a couple more photos before I passed the phone back to my mom. 

'Thank you for showing me.' I said, gratefully.

'Well she is your family too, you deserve to see the other woman who loved you for four years and I am sure still does.' 

I smiled and lunged myself at her, embracing her in a tight hug that caught her off guard.

'You are amazing Mom, you know that - right? You have overcame so much: your moms abuse, your parents deaths, the homophobia, the stress of knowing about beyond the wall, Ma's death. I am so proud that you are my mom.' 

Mom started crying again.

'I love you so much.' 

'I love you too Mom.'


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my mother's office grinning from ear to ear.

'Let me guess,' Mom said, closing a file on her computer 'you aced the biology test.' 

'Yes!' I squealed. 

'Let me see.'

I handed her my test with 100% in big letters in the left corner.

'Oh my god!' My mom exclaimed.

'I know right.' 

'Oh honey, I am so proud of you.' 

Mom stood from her desk and walked around the other side to embrace me in a warm hug.

When she pulled away, her smile was full of pride. 

'Okay, we are going to dinner tonight. I will take time of work, this is big.' 

'Aww Mom, you don't have to.'

'Yes I do!'

'I bet you have got 100% loads.' 

'Yes I have, but that doesn't make this any less incredible. Emily, you have to stop comparing yourself to me all the time.' Mom was looking into my eyes, her hands on my shoulders.

'Ok.' I agreed, excited.

Mom walked back round to her desk and sat back down. 

'I have to finish these reports but as soon as I am done we will leave. You can either go back home or wait here.' 

'Can I wait here?' I asked, I liked having company and it was illogical to walk to our apartment, only to walk back to headquarters in an hour or so. 

Mom nodded.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my social medias. 

—

'Ok all done.' Mom announced whilst shutting down her laptop and standing. 

I nodded and closed down my phone. I walked to my moms desk and helped her pack her things into her brief case. There was some experimental equations that she had been working on for new serums, her diary and a few other loose papers. She thanked me and we left the office.

Mom nodded to her assistant to let her know that she could leave. The assistants name was Janet and she was only two years younger than Mom. She was really pretty and had short black hair. It was clear that my mom had a crush on her but she would never pursue it. 

We got into the lift. 

'Where do you fancy.' Mom asked.

'That place on the far left.' 

Mom nodded in understanding and once the lift opened she led the way.

— 

'Table for two, please.' Mom requested.

'Of course, Dr Matthews.' The waiter was clearly nervous.

I tried not to laugh, my mother has an effect on people and it's highly amusing to watch. 

The waiter led us to our table and handed us two menus. 

'Thank you.' Mom said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and walked away. 

'Are you hungry?' Mom asked.

'Starving.' I replied.

Mom laughed. 

—

We ordered and spoke about our days as we ate. It was always nice when I got to spend time with Mom away from the office. 

Eventually, Mom asked for the bill and once she payed we left. 

'Walk or drive?'

'Do you have the car anyway?' 

'Yes but I can walk to work tomorrow.'

'No you will have to leave far too early, lets drive.'

Mom agreed and we began to walk to the parking lot. 

We got in Mom's silver car and she began to drive.

—

The drive is only 10 minutes and for the most part it was silent. 

When we got through the door, Mom kicked off her heels and let out a sigh of relief. I put down my school bag and walked to the bathroom to go to the toilet. 

When I came back out, Mom was sat on the coach, reading with a glass of water. 

I sat next to her.

'Mom?'

'Yeah.'

'When are you going to ask Janet out?' I was feeling very ballsy. 

Mom spat out her water in surprise.

'What?!?' She exclaimed.

'Oh please, it's so obvious.'

'Honey, you know I haven't gone out with anyone since Carolyn.'

'Well it could be good for you.'

Mom scrunched her nose 'I don't know...'

'Please, just give it a go.' I pleaded

Mom sighed, 'Ok maybe, only for you.'

'Yay!'

'I don't even know if Janet likes women though.'

'Well try and find out and if she doesn't I will back off.' I assured.

'Ok then.' 

I reached out my hand and Mom shook it, confirming the deal. 

'I can't believe I am taking dating advice from you.' Mom said, shaking her head in disbelief.

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed a little. 

'Oh, while I have you. There is an interfaction ball next week and I was wondering if you would come.' Mom asked.

'So you're not taking Janet?' I laughed.

Mom hit me lightly.

'Ok, ok,' I said, putting my hands up in surrender, 'of course I will come.' 

Mom smiled.


End file.
